Life & Love
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: Victor piensa en como ha cambiado su concepto de amor y vida al paso de los años - Victor centric, basado en el capitulo 10 , *one shot*-


Este es mi primer fanfic dedicado a Yuri on Ice...porque? no se (instinto fujoshi, quizás) , solo sentí la fuerte necesidad de escribirlo (aunque fuera algo cortito XD) esta basado en el capitulo 10 de la serie y contado desde el punto de vista de Victor, espero disfruten leerlo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo

Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece, es obra de sus respectivos autores y estudio

* * *

 **Life & Love**

Cada vez que patinaba podía sentir las miradas asombradas de todos a mi alrededor, sus bocas ligeramente abiertas y sus mejillas sonrojadas; siempre fue así, desde la primera vez que pise una pista de patinaje mi talento innato salió a relucir y me lleve la admiración instantánea de propios y extraños, yo también estaba sorprendido conmigo mismo, a pesar de mi corta edad en aquel entonces creí haber encontrado el más puro amor reflejado en el frio hielo

 _"y los años fueron pasando"_

Deje mi cuerpo infantil y me convertí en un adolescente agraciado que llevaría la victoria como un sinónimo de su nombre, mi cuerpo delgado y mi largo cabello eran motivo de envidia y fascinación por partes iguales, en aquel tiempo más de una persona me declaro su amor, ya fuera de forma directa, tímida o a veces obsesiva; tuve el afecto de varias personas sobre mí, yo lo apreciaba, pero no podía corresponderles como ellas y ellos querían, mi corazón ya estaba ocupado al igual que mi tiempo

 _"triunfo tras triunfo"_

No podía dedicarle más tiempo a otra cosa que no fuera la pista de hielo o las coreografías de mi siguiente programa, incluso cuando no estaba practicando mi mente seguía pensando en cual sería mi próximo movimiento o como sorprendería a todos en mi próxima presentación, no podía evitarlo; la pista era parte fundamental de vida, admito que llegue a estar con varias personas con el pasar de los años, pero ninguna de ella fue lo suficientemente importante como para darle más tiempo del que mis practicas requerían, poco a poco se fueron alejando y yo las deje ir, no me dolía en lo absoluto

" _¿en qué se convirtió mi vida?"_

Me detuve en medio de la solitaria pista mientras la música que había elegido para mi siguiente presentación se reproducía de fondo, desde varios días atrás estaba sintiendo esa molesta sensación pero no había querido prestarle atención, pensaba que era solo un poco de cansancio pero no era así, me faltaba la inspiración y esa sensación de felicidad que tenía cada vez que practicaba, mi cuerpo se movía mas de forma mecánica que otra cosa y me asuste

 _"caí en la rutina"_

Gane y por quinta vez me volví en el mejor del mundo, vi los rostros entusiasmados de la gente, escuche sus gritos de emoción y las lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, yo sonreí como siempre mientras levantaba mi medalla y presumía mi victoria, la más insípida de todas las que había tenido en mi vida, ya no sentía aquello que en el pasado me había vuelto tan feliz y por primera vez en mi vida sentí que tan frio podía llegar a ser el hielo

 _"Hasta que te conocí"_

Sabía muy poco de ti , tal vez solo lo que todos sabíamos gracias a los medios; te veía como alguien silencioso y reservado que necesitaba trabajar mucho con su propia confianza; la primera vez que te dirigí la palabra fue para ofrecerte una fotografía conmigo en un vago intento por socializar, me dirigiste una mirada extraña y después te diste la vuelta dejándome extrañado por tu indiferencia, creí que yo te desagradaba, más tarde te volví a ver en el banquete de celebración; tenías cara de no querer estar en la allí -en parte lo entendía, tu desempeño en la competencia había sido muy malo- te encontrabas bebiendo en solitario y apartado de todos

 _"fue entonces cuando sucedió"_

El tímido y reservado Yuri Katsuki atrajo la atención de todos los presentes en aquel lujoso salón, con la botella de champagne aun en la mano y su fea corbata en la cabeza te movías erráticamente al ritmo de la música sorprendiendo a todos presentes, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, no podía apartar la mirada de ti aunque quisiera; tus mejillas estaban rojas y tus ojos brillaban más que cualquier medalla, retaste a un duelo de baile a Yuri, bailaste pole dance con Chris y bailaste conmigo...

 _"nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida"_

Cuando Celestino se dio cuenta de tu alboroto, te obligo a acomodar tus ropas y te quito la botella de las manos; disculpándose con todos se apartó un momento para llamar a un taxi que te llevara a descansar, aprovechaste el momento para acércate a mí y hacerme saber -frente a los otros invitados- cuanto me admirabas y tu deseo de que me convirtiera en tu entrenador; para el resto de la personas pudieron sonar solo como palabras dichas por alguien que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero para mí fue muy distinto, eran palabras dichas desde el fondo de tu corazón, lo sé, lo vi en tus ojos

 _"y mi corazón latió de una forma en la que no lo había echo nunca"_

Ahora que estoy contigo me he dado cuenta de que viví engañándome a mí mismo por muchos años, creí que mi vida estaba completa en todos los aspectos pero no era así, solo entretenía mi mente y sustituía mis emociones con la satisfacción que provocaba el triunfo; me has enseñado un nuevo mundo donde todo es mas cálido, donde puedo pasar mucho tiempo jugando con Makachin, donde puedo comer deliciosos tazones de cerdo, donde la gente me sonríe por sinceridad y no por mero asombro

 _"has vuelto mi mundo un paraíso terrenal"_

Aun amo el patinaje y sigue siendo parte de mi vida, pero no de la misma forma que antes; ahora paso a ser mi oficio -el cual me fascina- pero ya no es todo mi vida como antes solía serlo, ahora mi vida y mi amor eres tu

 _"te amo, yuri."_

* * *

si, fue corto...l s felicito por haber llegado hasta acá abajo, algún comentario? pueden dejarlo en Reviews :D

Sayonara!


End file.
